


Never Have I

by yellowleather



Series: Swan Queen Week 2016 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, ladies night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowleather/pseuds/yellowleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Dorothy come back to Storybrooke. A girl’s night turns into drinking games and confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I

The door to Emma’s home swung open and six women stumbled in, one after another. Ruby and Dorothy’s return to Storybrooke had been abrupt, but very much welcome for Emma. The town had gotten quiet in recent months and as much as she loved her family, Emma was happy to be spending time with people who weren’t blood relatives. She’d insisted Ruby and Dorothy stay in her large, empty house for as long as they were in town and Ruby gladly accepted, knowing Granny would have put her to work if they’d stayed at the inn.

 

Dorothy fell onto the couch with a drunken giggle, pulling Ruby into her lap. Ruby took Belle’s hand and pulled her down onto the couch next to them. 

 

“I’ll get some more drinks.” Emma announced, heading toward the kitchen with Regina trailing behind to help.

 

“Wow, Emma. This is a nice place.” Ashley said as she looked around the huge living room. The only remaining seat was the chair next to the fireplace. “Oh hell no.” She shoved Belle over, making room for her to squeeze in by the arm of the couch. “Cinderella’s not sitting by the damn fireplace tonight.”

 

Emma and Regina returned with beers for everyone, passing them out. Regina took the seat by the fireplace leaving Emma standing.

 

She made a face when she saw her crowded couch. “Seating’s usually not a problem. I don’t have that many people over.” She looked around and instead of dragging a chair from the table, she sat on the arm of Regina’s chair and sipped her beer. Dorothy pinched Ruby’s arm who only giggled in response.

 

The women sat around and talked for what seemed like hours, laughing and gossiping, catching Ruby up on the town, telling Dorothy stories about her girlfriend during the Curse.

 

“I swear! I did not pick out those shorts personally.” Regina insisted, working hard not to slur her words. 

 

“The Curse did it, huh?” Ashley pointed out. 

 

“Of course!” Regina said. “I would never objectify a woman like that.”

 

“Never would you ever, huh?” Ruby chuckled.

 

“Never.” 

 

“Well, I would.” Ruby said. “Guess I gotta drink.”

 

“Hey, have you guys ever played that game? Never have I ever?” Belle asked. 

 

Emma, Ashley and Ruby nodded. Regina and Dorothy both looked at the others like they were crazy. 

 

“Aw, what’s the matter Regina?” Emma teased. “Are you too refined for a drinking game.” 

 

Regina squirmed in her seat, crossing her legs while the other women laughed. 

 

“It’s easy.” Belle explained. “You hold up three fingers and we go around in a circle saying something like ‘never have I ever...been to Boston’ and if you’ve been to Boston, you have to put down a finger and drink. If you lose all your fingers, you have to finish your bottle and you lose the game.”

 

“Who comes up with this stuff?” Dorothy said.

 

“Probably some bored teenagers from Kansas, smartass.” Ruby smacked Dorothy’s thigh and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Ok, I’ll start.” Emma cleared her throat. “Never have I ever cried my way out of a speeding ticket.”

 

Ashley and Belle both looked at Ruby. The brunette rolled her eyes and took a swig from her bottle, lowering her ring finger.

 

“Hmm,” Ashley tapped a finger to her chin. “Never have I ever eaten a dozen donuts in one sitting.” 

 

“Come on! I told you that in confidence!” Ruby drank and lowered her index finger, flashing her middle finger at Ashley and narrowing her eyes in mock disgust.

 

“Does it count if it’s a baker’s dozen?” Emma asked. When everyone laughs she shrugged and took a swig from her beer.

 

“Your turn Belle.” Ashley laughed.

 

“‘Kay. Um…” Belle thought for a moment before a wicked grin spread across her face. “Never have I ever kissed Emma Swan.” Belle looked directly at Ruby knowing the intimate details of her and Emma’s one drunken kiss before the Curse had been broken.

 

“Dammit!” Ruby shouted. “I’m out already!” She closed her fist and smacked it against her thigh. Ruby raised her glass to her lips and tipped it back, finishing the last of her beer. 

 

With all the commotion around Ruby, it would have been easy to miss Regina slowly lowering her ring finger and quietly sipping her beer. At least it would have been easy to miss if Belle hadn’t been watching her and started wildly pointing at the former queen.

 

“Whoa whoa _whoa_!” Ruby said. 

 

“Shit.” Regina groaned.

 

“Game over!” Ruby shouted. “Game is over. It’s storytime!” She fell out of her seat on the couch and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Regina.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Emma’s voice was muffled by her hands covering her face. 

 

“What?” Regina said. 

 

“You were the one who said ‘We’re never talking about this Miss Swan’” 

 

“Well, what fun is this game if you lie?” Regina poked Emma in the side.

 

“Hey. Focus here. What happened?” Ruby snapped her fingers at the women. 

 

“Nothing!” Emma’s voice was too high and her cheeks too red for it to be nothing.

 

“It was hardly nothing, Emma.” Regina said almost offended.

 

“Wait. When did this happen?” Ashley asked. “I feel so out of the loop with everyone.” 

 

“On Hook’s ship, on the way to Neverland.” Emma struggled to get the words out. She and Regina had never really talked about it and she didn’t particularly want to discuss it in front of everyone tonight.

 

“And on the way back.” Regina brought her bottle to her lips.

 

“Oh God.” Emma groaned when the room erupted in laughter. “Here’s the thing…” She stood, collecting the empty bottles as she spoke. “We were both freaking out about Henry being kidnapped. Then we were just happy to have him back.” 

 

“You were happy to have your son back so you made out with his mom?” 

 

Regina snorted. “It was a little more complicated than that.” 

 

The blush on Emma’s cheeks deepened and spread down her neck. She carried the bottles to the kitchen, busying herself with anything that didn’t make her think of Regina’s lips. 

 

“Poor Emma, we’ve embarrassed her.” Ashley smiled. 

 

“What’s that even like? Kissing a woman?” Belle looked to Ruby and Dorothy. 

 

“Belle are you serious?” Ruby said and began enthusiastically explaining the pros of kissing a woman. 

 

While the others were enthralled with Ruby, Regina quietly excused herself. She rounded the wall and moved into the kitchen, finding Emma leaning against a white post near the table.

 

“You okay?” She asked, putting a hand on Emma’s shoulder.

 

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Just thinking.”

 

“I’m...sorry about that. I wasn’t trying to embarrass you or anything.” 

 

“Pfft. You kidding? It’s nothing, really.” 

 

Regina whispered, “I wasn’t sure you even remembered it happened.”

 

Laughter bubbled up from the living room making the silence in the kitchen only slightly more bearable. 

 

Emma pushed back harder against the column. She dug her nails into the wood and stared at the floor. “Regina?”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Can I tell you something?”

 

Regina swallowed hard and stepped close. She nodded.

 

“Kissing you is all I think about.”

 

Emma kept her eyes locked on a crack in the floorboards even when Regina rested a hand on Emma’s hip. The other hand found Emma’s cheek and her long eyelashes fluttered, finally looking up to Regina’s lips. Regina leaned forward slowly, waiting for Emma to pull away but instead, the blonde closed the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and kissed her, pulling the shorter woman close. 

 

When Emma finally opened her eyes, she realized the fireworks she’d seen was actually the flash from three different cell phones snapping pictures.

 

The next day, Emma's phone buzzed. She picked it up and swiped, opening the message from Ruby.

 

A blurry, overexposed photo of Emma with her arms wrapped around Regina. A second message came through and she scrolled down.

***never have i ever seen a hotter couple #getit***


End file.
